Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo
Cast * Eric as Moe, Sebby S. Truesdale, tuck carbunkle, Brandon the Movie Guy, Eric cartman, Andy panda and dylan from little big planet * Simon as Joe, Bernard, Danny Mason, Duncan, b, donkey, Gerald, knuckles, Rocko, and Basil the Great Mouse Detective * Diesel as dad * Joey as sheldon lee, jo, and Tiger the Cat * Princess as Azura, bloom, tori, Amy, adagio dazzle, candace from little big planet, princess peach, Maggie pesky, Amy rose, queen rapsheeba and Chloe from little big planet * Paul as Igor the Mii, Alex Kimble, postman pat, larry Daley, Dave and Justin the rat * Salli as Renge Midorihara, flora, princess daisy, sonata dust, Sierra, Ms. Inuko, Sarah West, Ms. Shikako Shikano, samey and Fanny Fox * Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, sour sweet, Mrs Catherine, Jenny McBride, Marurin Sasaki, vendetta, aisha and Angelica Pickles * Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Joseph selaty, rainbow dash, Tolee, Bobby Bear, Kyle Broflovski, kumi, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Kento Koshiba, Kimba, Rintoo, Sailor Mercury, and Tanya Mousekewitz * Julie as Didi Pickles, Toon girl, pinkie pie and jenny wakeman * Jennifer as Mrs. Brisby, sunset shimmer and yumi * Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Mabel, Shimajirō Shimano, Emily from little big planet, frida Suarez, Lindsay, Olivia, Kitty, becky, ami, sparkles, charlotte, and Fievel Mousekewitz * Kendra as Betty, staci, rai, and Toni Toponi * Dave as Drew Pickles, mr Alan, vlad the count, jack reliegh and Owen * Alllison as Bianca, tecna, sunny flare, kara and phanpy * Brian as YankieDude5000, Samuel, Wallace, Doug funnie, zeke, binky, Christopher from little big planet, jake and Torippii Sorano * Kate as Charlotte Pickles, sugarcoat, toon girl, joey king, Taylor the haniac, Nicole watterson, Bev bighead, Mrs shaw and Ella * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, lemon zest, rarity, Mingle the Sugar Glider, kenny McCormick, inez Thomas, mina Harper and chuckle finster * Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki, bowser jr, Tyler, Noah, tarantula boy, yoshi, Finn, Dan, gumball watterson, stan marsh, jet, heffer, Chris McLean, Arnold, brad carbunkle, zim, beast boy, Petrie, and Henry * Tween Girl as Laura Koala, indigo zap, dawn, musa, darwin watterson, fluttershy, Tommy pickles, tails, raven and helga * bridget as snap white, jo frost, eva and oblina * wiseguy as munk and ed bighead * david as mumbo, Brock, Sonic, and luigi * vixen as Michelle, ruby, creepie and gloom * nikos as George * Miguel as Alejandro * steven as tobias james, dipper, Matt Crowley, handy, lighting, Harold, topher and ash * carmen as angelica's voice * professor as Donah, Filburt, ickis, slippy v, Landon dibbles, cyborg, and mr dike * kayla as shauna, twilight sparkle, Stella, Sophie the otter, starfire, sena, Courtney, Julia bayne and trinity Hayes * belle as queen lanolin, applejack and sugar * dallas as Ezekiel, wario, shrek, robin, dave, Scott and angry grandpa * liang as mcb1209 * stefan as Leopold slikk * ryan as nemo333m * susan as starlight glimmer and aria blaze Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe Kidnap Azura *(Nintendo logo plays) *(PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents Moe and Joe kidnaps Azura and Gets grounded) *Moe: Man, we cannot believe we got sent to your room and being forced to watch The Lion Guard after we went to see Zootopia. What are we going to do instead of sitting here watching The Lion Guard? *Joe: I know we will kidnap Princess Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and she will tell us where Mimirin lives and then we will capture her and torture her by tickling her feet with paint brushes. *Moe: Good idea! *(At Azura's Castle) *Azura: You are the oceans gray waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. *Moe: azura, it's time to kidnap you *Azura: (in darth vader's noooooo voice) *Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie appear and sees that Azura is gone *Kimba: Oh my God! What the heck just happened! *Kitty: Azura has been kidnapped! *Phanpy: Wait I know who it is, it's Moe and Joe! *Petrie: We have to tell Sailor Mercury and Sonic The Hedgehog about this *to Moe and Joe with Azura *Moe: (in Argos alien dad's voice from Argos advert garden) ta da! *Azura: gasp! what? someone help me, moe and joe kidnap me! *Moe: Can you do the openings to Madagascar from 1974, Horton Hears A Who! from 1966, Rio from 1964, Rango from 1991, and Kung Fu Panda from 1980 all made from Warner Bros? *Azura: Are you crazy Moe and Joe?! I never do fake openings, only real ones. *Joe: Since you refused to listen to us. We're going tickle your feet because of that and you are lacking any shoes. Moe can you get the newspaper, paint brushes, red acrylic paint, white acrylic paint, blue acrylic paint, and yellow acrylic paint? *Moe: Your on Joe. *Moe brings the newspaper, paint brushes, red acrylic paint, white acrylic paint, blue acrylic paint, and yellow acrylic paint, he starts to squeeze the paint onto the newspaper then gets a paint brush out, dips one into the red and the other in yellow and starts painting her feet *Azura: What the? Stop it Moe! Wahahahahahahahahahaha! *the red is fully painted on Azura's left foot except for her toes and the yellow paint is the same with her right foot *Joe: Now can you do the opening to Animal Farm from 1963, Dumbo from 1936, The Lion King from 1981, The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day Of The Flyers from 1999, and Kiki's Delivery Service from 1973 both made by Warner Bros? *Azura: Nope, that's not going to happen. *Moe: If you say so. *then paints the white on Azura's left toes and blue on Azura's right toes *Azura: Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm going to tell Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie on you! Transcript Part 2: Angelica Pickles and Moe and Joe gets grounded *Bernard: I am coming to rescue you! *to him and Bianca bringing Azura to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sailor Mercury, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie *sees the paint on Azura's feet and all ten of her toes *Sonic: Oh my! Azura your feet are really filthy. *Azura: They sure are father. *angelica pickles: ha ha ha ha! azura is trapped by moe and Joe! But not only that, she also has her feet covered in acrylic paint! *Azura: Didi and Betty! you are not going to like it *Didi pickles: what did Angelica do? *Azura: she laughed at me when I got trapped by Moe and Joe and at my feet being dirty. *Sailor Mercury: Yikes! Sonic, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, Petrie! Let's get out of here and head back to Azura's castle to clean her up before they notice us! *The Hedgehog, Sailor Mercury, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie then disappear in site so they won't get caught by Betty and Didi Pickles *Didi pickles: Angelica, you've just laugh at Azura! *Betty: you know what young lady? I'm fed up with you so now, You... Are... GETTING THE CHAIR!! *Angelica pickles: no no no! Not the chair! Anything but the chair! *Didi pickles: cry all you want, young lady! This is what you get for being mean to the babies! *Moe: hurrah, we captured Azura! *Joe: gasp! It is our dad what do you want? *dad: moe and joe, how dare you kidnap Azura! you know that she was Shauna's favorite character when she was a little girl. That's it you are grounded with no warner bros, turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network for you both, and when we get home, today will be punishment day! *Cut to: angelica's house *Drew pickles: angelica, you are in big trouble missy, I cannot believe you laugh at Azura! That's it you're grounded! *Charlotte pickles: and now, we are calling june, Henry and the gang over to teach you a lesson! *Drew pickles: angelica pickles, you have some visitors who want to talk to you! *sophie the otter: I'm sophie the otter, Angelica pickles, these are my friends, two teachers and the hosts from a TV show from the 90s, starting with Justin the rat *Justin: I'm Justin the rat, I am mad at you for laughing at Azura *mrs Brisby: I'm Mrs Brisby, time for punishments, young lady *Basil: basil here, I don't like you *Timothy Brisby: Timothy Brisby here, how dare you laugh at Azura, now me and my mum will be so sad, how could you do that? *Olivia: I am Olivia, I do not like it when you laugh at Azura when she got kidnapped by Moe and Joe nor having her feet covered in paint *jenny mcbride: I'm jenny mcbride, and I agree with Olivia *Shimmering night: howdy there, shimmeringnight here, you are worse than Darby *fievel: I'm fievel from an American tail, and you need to be a fan of my films *tiger the cat: I'm tiger the cat, and I agree with fievel *michelle: I, Michelle from little big planet, and you are worse than anti Clive handforth! Ha ha ha ha! *angelica pickles:( in mr tumble's voice from something special episode party) don't laugh, it's not funny! *michelle: Angelica, I can laugh wickedly what ever I want! *matt Crowley: I'm Matt Crowley, and i agree with my girlfriend *kara: hey, kara here, I hang out with dan and becky better than you, you 3 year old girl! *becky: I'm becky and me, Dan and kara are going to Nickelodeon universe without you *dan: I'm dan, you'll be forced to watch shining time station for the rest of your life *kumi: hello, I, kumi, my mum and dad told you that you lost your vacation to Nickelodeon suites resort! *robbie: I'm Robbie from little big planet, and I agree whatever kumi says *henry: hi, I'm henry *june: and I'm June, you need to start liking us! *shrek: I'm shrek, start being a fan of my movie *donkey: I'm donkey, I'm gonna kick you hard with my hooves *carly shay: I'm Carly shay, and I'm so angry for what you did *jack reliegh: I'm jack reliegh, and I agree with Carly shay *taylor the haniac: I'm Taylor the haniac, I'll force you to listen to songs by hunter Hayes *gumball watterson: I'm gumball watterson, your dumb, your stupid, your just a loser *darwin watterson: I'm Darwin watterson, you'll be forced to watch our show *wolowska: (in polish): it's me, wolowska, you are worse than my boyfriend, Stephen larson *swinka: I'm swinka, shame on you *allie: I'm allie, bad girl, you are in the chair *mimrin: mimirin here, and I agree with allie *(postman pat appears) *postman pat: sorry I am late, I'm postman pat, like I say to Tyrone last year, if you hack up Amazon, I will use my van and knock you down! *sarah west: sarah west here, you need to pay attention to 1940s and not paramount and Nickelodeon! *yankiedude5000: hi, yankiedude5000 here, and you are worse than aybaybaydog1! *nemo333m: I am nemo333m, and your nothing but a cry baby because you acted like a two year old *rocko: my name is rocko, and oh, me, heffer, filburt and the big heads are going to Nickelodeon suites resort without you! *heffer: I'm heffer, rocko just told me *filburt: I'm Filburt, oh fish sticks, I don't want you in o town *ed bighead: I'm ed bighead, I hate you and I hate my life, you bad girl *bev bighead: I'm Bev bighead, and I agree with my husband *toni Toponi: howdy, Toni Toponi has returned! the reason why you got the chair is because you laugh at Azura when she got kidnapped by moe and Joe, and her feet covered in paint *Bernard: I'm Bernard *Bianca: and i'm Bianca, we rescued Azura thanks to you, Angelica you naughty girl! *brandon the movie guy: I'm Brandon the movie guy, we had enough of you *yumi: I'm yumi, we are tired of you being mean to the babies *ami: i am ami and I agree with yumi says *munk: I, munk *mambo: and I am mambo, we hate you much! You will forget your memories about Paramount. *roobear koala: hey, roobear koala here, you bad girl, you got the chair! *laura koala: well hi, Laura koala here, and you are worse than Colt, horsey and Walter! *Kikko: I am Kikkio, and I agree with laura koala! *creepie: I'm creepie *tarantula boy: and I'm tarantula boy, your worse than the dreamworks villains *ruby: I'm ruby from ruby gloom, for a punishment for bullying Azura, you'll be forced to watch my show on Disney channel for the rest of your life *doug: I'm Doug funnie, if I were a quailman, my worse enemy would be you *Landon dibbles: I am Landon dibbles, you're worse than the backyardigans, you deserve it! *joseph selaty: I'm Joseph selaty, and I agree with Landon dibbles *monta: I'm monta, i hate you so much *rintoo: I'm rintoo, and you'll be sent to the audience to teach you a lesson *tolee: I'm tolee and we're going to Nickelodeon universe without you *kirinta: I'm kirinta, we all hate paramount and Nickelodeon so much *queen lanolin: it's me queen lanolin, we are mad at you for laughing at Azura *mingle: if you don't know me, I am mingle, everybody hates you! *nyakkii: hello, it's me, nyakkii, how dare you laugh at Azura! *Sebby s truesdail: I sebby s truesdail, no fun for you, bad girl! *brock: I'm brock *dawn: I'm dawn *ash: and I'm ash, and you're way worse than paul, mietee, burgundy and Georgia *wallace: I'm wallace and this is my dog, gromit, and you are worse than penny, Mitch and warren *emily: I am Emily, i heard that you are mean to the babies, And you insulted my voice when my old voice is Jennifer, Even worse, you laughed at Azura when she got kidnapped and her feet covered in acrylic paint. *Dylan: I'm Dylan and I agree with my friend, emily *trinity Hayes: I'm trinity Hayes, if you keep being mean to the babies, we will send you to the macie's 2008 parade where mr Rick astley will sing never gonna give you up, won't it be torture? *julia bayne: I'm Julia bayne, you don't have white chocolate, I have white chocolate *Tobias James: I, tobias James from little big planet, girl, you are not coming to my house because you are way worse than newton *dipper: I'm dipper *mabel: and I'm Mabel, AKA the pine twins, and you are a very bad bad bad girl, for what you did to Azura, you'll get coal for Christmas, and you'll be a gravity falls fan for a punishment *aisha: I'm aisha *tecna: I'm tecna *flora: I'm flora *musa: I'm musa *stella: I'm stella *bloom: and I'm bloom, and we're winx mane six, like I say to macusoper, if you give us a middle finger, I'll use my dragon fire to burn you *rainbow dash: I'm rainbow dash *applejack: I'm applejack *sunset shimmer: I'm sunset shimmer *rarity: I'm rarity *pinkie pie: I'm pinkie pie *fluttershy: I'm fluttershy *twilight sparkle: and I'm twilight sparkle, and we're mane seven from equestria girls, Angelica pickles, your punishment is to watch mlp: friendship is magic and equestria girls on dvd *starlight glimmer: I'm starlight glimmer and even that we brought the dazzlings, but your worse than them *indigo zap: I'm indigo zap *sour sweet: I'm sour sweet *sugarcoat: I'm sugarcoat *lemon zest: I'm lemon zest *sunny flare: and I'm sunny flare, and we're shadowbolts, you are worse than Nathan Pearson *aria blaze: I'm aria blaze *adagio dazzle: I'm adagio dazzle *sonata dust: and i'm sonata dust, and we're the dazzlings, and you are grounded, no tv, no computer, no fake vhs stuff, no paramount, nickelodeon and Viacom, no Cynthia dolls, no going outside with your friends, no phones, no furniture, no lights, no fast food, no candy, no soda, no presents for Christmas, birthday and Easter, no Nickelodeon store, no Nickelodeon universe and no Nickelodeon suites resort for you *naruto: I'm naruto, I am mad at you for what you did to Azura *candace: I am candace from little big planet, you need to like mlp! *christopher: Christopher from little big planet here, I agree with candace, you need to pay attention to regular show and not paramount and nickelodeon *Danny mason: I am Danny mason, i am angry at you for what you did *shimajiro: I'm Shimajirō, what the heck is wrong with you? *George sphycos: hi I am George, I can not stand you crying like a baby *patty rabbit: my name is patty *Bobby: Bobby here *fanny: and i'm fanny, why did you do that to Azura? *mrs shaw: I'm Mrs shaw, you have been a bad student *mr dike: I'm mr dike, you'll receive home detentions *mrs Catherine: I'm mrs catherine, you'll receive homework, and you do some with the papers *mr alan: I'm mr Alan, you're in the top 10 crybabies in this school *sailor Mercury: I'm sailor mercury, I don't want you anymore due to what you did to our child Azura. But before you say something Sonic, where's Horsey, Colt, Walter, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus? *Sonic: Horsey, Colt, and Walter are at Main Event to have their day off punishing Angelica Pickles with boomerangs, and your friends Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus are at Splatoon: Marie and Callie Live Concert at Niconico Tokaigi so they won't be coming to ground Angelica Pickles today. *Sailor Mercury: Okay, so can you carry on what you're saying Sonic? *sonic: I'm sonic, I'm faster than you, this is what you get for laughing at our rooster-like child Azura *tails: I'm tails, you have just lost your tickets to see rings when it comes out *knuckles: I'm knuckles, if you pick Azura, I'll punch you with my fist *amy rose: I am Amy rose, if i see you kill Nintendo characters, I will kill you with my hammer *rogue the bat: I'm rogue the bat, and you are the worse number one troublemaker than Zara Dawson, you deserve it, bad girl *jet: I'm jet, and you'll get nothing for your birthday this year *kimba: I'm kimba, you will not celebrate your next birthday at all *kitty: and I'm kitty, we'll take away your pillows, beds, and blankets, give them to Azura, and you'll sleep outside with rabid bats, snakes, mice, moles, termites, and mosquitos *phanpy: I'm phanpy, we'll sell your phone on eBay *petrie: I'm petrie and I agree with phanpy *mina harper: it's me, mina Harper, like our show now on Cartoon Network, if not, I will get Charizard to use flamethrower on you *sheldon lee: I'm sheldon lee *tuck carbunkle: I am tuck carbunkle *brad carbunkle: I am Brad carbunkle *Jenny wakeman: and i, xj9 shame on you for laughing at Azura, you know doing that is stupid. *mario: it's a me, mario how a dare you laugh at a Azura who a got kidnapped *luigi: it's a me, luigi, and I a agree with a mario *wario: wario here, you'll play warioware games for the rest of your life *yoshi: yoshi has returned, you'll be forced to play Nintendo games for your punishment *princess peach: my name is princess peach, and your worse than bowser *princess daisy: I am daisy, you... are... THE WORSE GIRL I SAW IN THE WORLD *bowser Jr: it is me, bowser jr, mark Burnett told me that you're suspended for the rest of the year *jo frost: I'm jo frost, laughing at Azura when she got trapped by moe and Joe and her feet getting covered in paint is not cool *Stan marsh: I'm Stan marsh *Kyle Broflovski: Kyle Broflovski *Eric cartman: Eric cartman *Kenny McCormick: and kenny McCormick, for bullying Azura, you'll be forced to watch me and my gang's series for the rest of your life *tori: I'm tori *donah: I'm donah *rai: I'm rai *sena: I'm sena *finn: and I'm Finn, you are a bad bad girl for what you did to Azura *robin: I'm robin *starfire: I'm starfire *cyborg: I'm cyborg *beast boy: I'm beast boy *raven: and I'm Raven, we had enough of you even when you bullied Azura *larry Daley: I'm Larry Daley, you should be ashamed of yourself for laughing at Azura *bridgette: I'm bridgette *pickle boy: I'm pickle boy *angry grandpa: and I'm angry grandpa in other words Charles Green, I had enough with you laughing at Azura from Fire Emblem Fates, if you keep picking on Azura, I will beat you up with Leopold Slikk *leopold slikk: leopold slikk has returned, for laughing at Azura who was kidnapped and got her feet covered in paint, I'll beat you up with a computer keyboard and Charles Green will beat you up as well *slippy v: I'm slippy v, if you get sent to the tobis logo, the rooster will kill you *mcb1209: I'm mcb1209, I am mad at you for laughing at Azura when she got trapped and her feet is now covered in paint, for no reason *videogame nerd: I'm videogame nerd, and I agree with mcb1209 *alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, and even that we bought the total drama contestants *denise: I'm Denise and i agree with my boyfriend *chris McLean: I'm Chris, for laughing at Azura and get her feet painted, me and the total drama contestants will make you like our show *lindsay: I'm Lindsay, and I agree with Chris mclean *heather: I'm heather, if you pull my hair up when i did a ponytail, I'll tell chef Patrick on you *owen: I'm Owen, say goodbye to your favourite things, miss nosey *gwen: I'm gwen, you're gonna be in big trouble if you shave Chris McLean's hair off *amy: I'm Amy *samey: and I'm samey, you're worse than giffany and darlene *topher: I'm topher and I agree with Amy and samey *b: I'm b, for that you are banned from the fun *Angelica pickles: ban me from the fun? *b: yes *dave: I'm dave *noah: I'm Noah *staci: I'm staci *tyler: I'm tyler *Ezekiel: I'm Ezekiel *jo: I'm jo *Eva: I'm eva *Alejandro: I'm Alejandro *harold: I'm Harold *Sugar: I'm sugar *courtney: and I'm Courtney, you are bad than Dora, caillou and little bill *ella: I'm ella, and you are not good *duncan: I'm Duncan and I agree with Ella *lighting: I'm lighting, yo, Angelica yo, you have been bad *sky: I'm sky, I will not have fun with you *leshawa: I'm leshawa, I don't want you spilling anything on my clothes, if you do that, I will cry *scott: I'm Scott, and I agree with leshawa and sky *inez Thomas: I'm inez Thomas and I can't have you anymore for what you did to Azura *zeke: I'm zeke and I agree with inez Thomas *skyler: I'm skyler and I am mad for breaking the rules *jake: I'm jake and I agree with skyler *shauna: I'm shauna, how dare you laugh at Azura when she got trapped and got her feet Painted *igor the mii: I'm Igor the mii, start being a fan of Nintendo that includes Fire Emblem Fates *samuel: I'm samuel, for laughing at Azura when she got trapped and her feet covered in paint by moe and joe, you'll play just dance games *maggie pesky: I'm Maggie pesky, my show is better than you because your stupid *helga: I'm helga *gerald: I'm gerald *arnold: and I am arnold, you are worse than bubsy bobcat *sparkles: I am sparkles and this is gloom, please, like sparkles and gloom or else *gloom: gloom here, and I agree with sparkles *ickis: I'm ickis *oblina: and I'm Oblina, that's not very nice to do that to Azura, even worse, you have killed my three humans. *tommy pickles: name's Tommy pickles, you are the worst kid I ever seed *chuckie finster: I'm chuckle finster, me and Tommy are not going to play with you *charlotte: I am charlotte, I made a pretty swing, but if princess Lucy breaks it, I will call the cops on her *vendetta: vendetta here, you are stupid because you laughed at Azura because she got kidnapped and getting her feet covered in acrylic paint. *joey King: I'm joey King, start liking the films that I star in that is not made by paramount and Nickelodeon *vlad the count: I, vlad the count, you know that moe and joe has banned from watching our show, because it is the part of Cartoon Network *Queen rapsheeba: I'm queen rapsheeba from chalkzone, everyone is not liking you *toon girl: (flying before lands) I'm toon girl, and if you keep picking Azura, I will throw you up *snap white: and I'm snap white, say goodbye to your stuff, bucko *shrek: first punishment, frida Suarez AKA la tigresa is going to scratch you, donkey, call her *donkey: yes sir, la tigresa, get over here *(frida Suarez appears and then scratches Angelica pickles) *frida Suarez: this is what you deserve for bullying Azura when she got kidnapped and get her feet painted by moe and joe! *petrie: second punishment, we will change your voice to tasha Carmen instead of emma *Angelica pickles: (now speaking in tasha carmen's voice): no, I sound like pedro and edro's mom, change it back, please! *kara: Never! *sonic: we will not change your voice back, that's what you get for picking on our child Azura. *tanya Mouskewitz: second punishment, spankings. *angelica pickles: nooooooooo! I don't want spankings *joey King: oh yes you can *Tobias James: third punishment, we will start a dance mix 3... 2... 1! *(Everyone exepct angelica dances the dance mix contains songs. First contains the let me take you on a journey song from balamory, humiliation 101 song from mlaatr, you can't hurry love by Phil Collins, Rio by Duran Duran and the astrofarm theme song. The second contains family affair by Mary j bilge, whoops now by Janet Jackson, the passenger by iggy pop, China in your hand by t'pau, bette Davis eyes by Kim carnes, playhouse disney song from the wiggles, I love your smile by shanice, the morning mambo from breakfast with bear, I'm so excited by the pointer sisters, i love rock and roll by Joan jett, sweet dreams by eurythmics, one way or another by blondie, club Tropicana by wham and the veggietales theme song. the third contains need a little rhythm from balamory, love really hurts without you by billy ocean, sort it from balamory, tears by clean bandit and Louisa johnson, you're the first, my last, my everything by Barry White, I kissed a girl by Katy Perry, suzie's cooking from balamory, Waterloo by abba and vacation from rugrats, the fourth contains cool for cats by squeeze, the catscratch theme song, the lion sleeps tonight from timon and pumbaa, hair by little mix, the bear in the big blue house theme song, follow the clue from balamory, manic Monday by the bangles, gold by spandau ballet, the wander over yonder theme song, the shoop shoop song by Cher, cheer you up from balamory, don't you want me by the human league, the recess theme song, down under by men at work, safety dance by men without hats and gonna build a house from Tweenies, the last contains tell it to my heart by Taylor dayne, invader zim theme song, under the sea from kingdom hearts 2, all grown up theme song, make me smile by Steve Harley and cockney rebel, baggy trousers by madness, rolie polie olie theme song, higglytown heroes theme song, Ovide and the gang theme song, the foofur, theme song, karma chameleon by culture club and brave heart by Ayumi Miyazaki) *gloom: now, we will put nappies on you. *sparkles: there, your nappy is on. You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappy instead of the toilet. I will tell Charizard to use flamethrower on your underwear to roast them and Yveltal to use oblivion wing to destroy the toilet. *mario: since I'm a plumber, I'm a gonna remove the toilet, and replace with a pile of floor *(after mario removes the toilet) *mario: there, your toilet is a all gone! *June: and the other side, me and Henry were wearing swimsuits *henry: that's right, June is wearing a girls bikini where the top is yellow and the bottom is green, and I'm wearing a long boys swimming trunk where the color is blue and green spots on *kimba: some of your stuff will be sent to the poor families in Africa *kitty: i agree with kimba *vendetta: here are your following punishments: no TV, no video games, no Cynthia dolls, no going outside, no anything made by paramount and Nickelodeon, no reptar movies or merchandise, no messing around and getting the babies in trouble and you just totally lost going to the movies to see Spongebob: Sponge Out Of Water when it comes out. *charlotte: there is also no fast food no McDonald's, no Burger King, no kfc, no Taco Bell, no wendy's and other fast foods, the only things you are going to eat and drink are Dead animals, Pizza with cockroaches, Toxic Wastes, and Nail Polish. *Angelica: noooo, I hate the gross stuff! *tuck carbunkle: Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on. *jenny: you will watch shows like the x files, true blood, father ted, step by step, family matters, Adam 12, Miami vice, Mrs browns boys, the Big Bang theory, how I met your mother, two and a half men, family guy, American dad, South Park and other prime time shows. *candace: I agree with Jenny wakeman. *brad carbunkle: that includes big kids shows like Doug, pepper Ann, recess, dexter's lab, grim adventures of billy and Mandy, fosters home for imaginary friends, camp lazlo, my gym partners a monkey, class of 3000, invader zim, Danny phantom, the replacements, the proud family, tuff puppy, avatar, the x's, Hannah Montana, good luck Charlie, Austin and ally, ANT farm, sonny with a chance, wizards of Waverley place, fish hooks, sailor moon, and other big kids shows, and not to finish it, you'll be forced to watch the show everyone stars, my life as a teenage robot, yeah, you need to watch our show. *kumi: and children shows like barney, teletubbies, sesame street, Gullah gullah island, my friends tigger and pooh, the koala brothers, Allegra's window, eureeka's castle, driver dan's story train, color crew, maya and Miguel, little robots, maya the bee, dino Dan, Henry hugglemonster, higglytown heroes, max and ruby, jojo's circus, Oswald, tots TV, fimbles, Bali, pingu, little bill, bosco, cyberchase, the shiny show, Tweenies, pingu, balamory, rosie and Jim, el nombré, 64 zoo lane, leapfrog, scout and friends, miffy and friends, veggietales, Andy pandy. *andy panda: did anyone call my name for the 2nd time? *kumi: nu-uh, not you, Andy panda, Andy pandy is a British preschool show, so can you leave so we can give angelica pickles punishments for laughing at Azura when she got trapped by Moe and Joe and her feet getting covered in acrylic paint? *andy panda: whoops, my mistake. *kumi: alright, let's carry on listing the children shows you will watch, fireman Sam, the adventures of chuck and friends, Arthur, Danny the dinosaur, jungle junction, pinwheel, the book of pooh, caillou, step inside, smarteenies, razzledazzle, big cook little cook, jakers, johnny and the sprites, get squiggling, Bob the builder, big barn farm, me too, zingalong, fab lab, the story makers, little bill, lazy town, the backyardigans, fetch, noodle and doodle, Charlie and Lola, the chica show, play with me sesame, Zingzillas, dragon tails, rubbadubbers, postman pat, dinosaur train, the elephant show, the land before time and other children shows as well. *wallace: you will watch my films such as a grand day out, the wrong trousers, a close shave, the curse of the were rabbit and a matter of loaf and deaf as well *kara: you will listen to music such as Justin bieber, Rebecca black, barney theme song, Madonna, cyndi lauper, maroon 5, kesha, girls aloud, miley Cyrus, spongebob squarepants songs, Thomas and friends songs, backstreet boys, s club 7, Jeff Bennett, gem and the holograms, tool, the Russian trololo man, tunak tunak tun, green days, silly songs with Larry and more. *rocko: you will play video games like the Simpsons game, wii sports, call of duty, sonic and sega all star racing, frogger, dance dance revolution wii fit wii music Cartoon Network racing, nicktoons racing wii party wii play super smash bros brawl and more. *chloe: and not forgetting, our video game, little big planet, that is where we star in *Sailor Mercury: That includes Fire Emblem Fates where Azura star in *toon girl: I agree with Chloe and sailor Mercury *Dylan: we call every single store to ban you from buying stuff. *emily: and now, your Nickelodeon and paramount stuff will be donated to the hospital, once and for all. *shauna: you will forget your memories all about paramount and Nickelodeon. *tobias James: we will not throw you a Nickelodeon themed party for your next birthday. *sheldon lee: and you will never daydream about Nickelodeon and paramount stuff again *snap: your parents have blocked your channels by your favourite companies *vlad the count: and you won't do anything made by Nickelodeon or paramount, and that includes talking about it. *mina Harper: little girl, you will be forced to watch our show on Cartoon Network. *charlotte pickles: and oh, zim is coming to slap you, la tigresa, call zim please *frida Suarez: yes mrs pickles, zim get over here *angelica pickles: no no no no no! Not zim! *(zim appears and slaps Angelica pickles) *zim: this is what you get for laughing at azura when she got kidnapped by moe and joe and her feet covered in acrylic paint! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! *brad carbunkle: Jenny and I agree with everyone! *Drew pickles: now you will be sent to the Tobis logo. *charlotte pickles: but first, Henry and June will sing the CBeebies wash song to teach you a lesson. *angelica pickles: no no no no no no! I hate that song. *henry: we don't care, this is what you get for laughing at Azura when she is captured and get her feet painted by moe and joe, five... *june: four... *henry: three... *june: two... *henry: one... *henry and June: begin! *henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby does get hurt *june: but at the end of messy play *henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away *June: before I eat I have a wash *henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh *henry and June: this is what I always do, to wash off germs and stinky poo *henry: soap on my fingers and in between make sure that they are really clean *june: rinse and dry then I'm done *henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. *angelica: this is the worse cbeebies song ever! *drew pickles: now the song is over, we will now send you to the Tobis logo. *(Drew and Charlotte sends angelica pickles upwards and out of sight) *cut to: angelica in the black screen *angelica: oh no, that is the lonely place. oh no what is going on? *the Tobis logo plays and the rooster hurts angelica pickles thus, killing her. Transcript part 3: Azura's foot bath and pedicure paints Azura's toenails a sky blue color minutes later after Azura's toenail paint is dry Azura: there my feet is dry, no more paint in my feet, thank you everyone everyone: (except Azura) your welcome azura: how nice cut to: Angelica pickles in the black screen angelica: dear god, please kill the visitors charlotte pickles: Angelica, you do not pray to God to kill someone, you know what Charizard and Yveltal are going to beat you up Charizard and Yveltal are beating Angelica Pickles up didi pickles: it's ok Azura, that naughty girl got sent to the tobis logo and she will never hear you again Azura: Thank you didi pickles Henry: wow, Azura, you're the best june: here is something to say thanks azura: what is it? june: we got you... Trebor softmints julia bayne: and a white chocolate bar and a school milk azura: yes, thanks guys trinity Hayes: well, how about that? azura: what is it? xj9: how about we can go see Power Rangers 2017 movie without moe, joe and Angelica pickles, what do you think about that? azura: yes! I would love to Transcript epilogue: Moe and joe kidnaps Azura (fire emblem) and gets grounded bloopers director: take one drew pickles: now the song is off, we will now send you to the tobis logo director: cut! take two vendetta: here are the following episodes of dora and friends: into the city director: cut! Take three moe: man, we can't believe we got forced to watch the lion guard after we went to see the circus director: cut! Take four julia bayne: I'm Julia bayne, you don't have white chocolate, I had a dice director: cut! Take five Henry: hi I'm... Oh my goodness looks like my hips are wobbly june: me too director: cut! Take six arnold Gerald and helga: and we're... Guest starring in an episode of bear in the big blue house angelica pickles: oh my god, that sounds terrible director: cut! Take seven zim: this is what you get for seeing pictures of these men in bikinis, ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! director: cut! Take eight charlotte pickles: but first, Henry and June will sing the CBeebies wash song to entertain you director: cut! Take nine tobias James: we will not throw you a arcade for your next birthday director: cut! Take ten Moe: It's time to turn you into a bear Azura Azura: (In Darth Vader's noooo voice) director: cut! Take eleven Dylan: we call every single store to ban you from buying stuff emily: and now, your bandai and toei stuff will be donated to the hospital, once and for all director: cut! Take twelve Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days